Eternal Snow
by Neoshipper
Summary: **UPDATED 3/31** Full Moon wo Sagashite - Takes place in eppy 31 - The knight gets his kiss from his princess, Meroko sees and Izumi-kun decides to get involved...
1. Chapter One

AN: I'm back! After a long stress-filled couple of weeks with HSPAs, work, cheerleading, and pit practice, I'm finally able to update! And with a new story, nonetheless ^-^;; I finally got Full Moon episodes 27-39, and I just HAD to do it! I'm saving this as an html so I can try and get the spacing fixed, as I need to with my other stories. Gomen for the wait! 

Anyway, this takes place in episode 31 (If you didn't see it yet, don't read) When **SPOILER!!!**

Takuto changes into a human to help Mitsuki. He had one the role as the knight and was supposed to get a kiss, which Meroko robbed him of XP. Soooo….Let's add the kiss, subtract Meroko (I DO love you Meroko!), then multiply by a spying Izumi-kun and Jonathan and see what we get. ^-^ O! And don't forget to divide it all by one angry Shinigami headquarters ^-^

Disclaimer: Full Moon doesn't belong to me XP

~*^-^*~

            "Now, our knight will receive a kiss from princess Full Moon!" The over-peppy announcer gestured towards the two frozen people on the elaborately decorated stage. 

            "Go for it, Mitsuki-chan! Takuto-kun!" Ooshige-san cheered for the young couple on stage. Mitsuki sweatdropped.

            "Ooshige-san….." She stopped and looked at Takuto. His eyes were closed, fists clenched tightly in a ball. 

            "Ano…"

            "Just hurry and get this over with, everyone's watching." He kept his eyes closed and stood rigid, waiting for Mitsuki to move. The crowd hooted as they watched whom they had come to know as Full Moon lean in. Her lips hovered just above Takutos', unsure. 

            "Mitsuki…" Takuto whispered huskily. He wasn't sure if it was because of the expectant crowd or his own selfish desires that he wanted her to kiss him. Mitsuki took a deep breath and hesitantly brushed her lips across his. Takuto shuddered in response. Mitsuki knew she should pull back, Meroko would be so angry. But she couldn't. Instead, she moved forward, her thigh brushing Takuto's leg. He moaned against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her against him. 

            The crowd roared in response, and it caught the attention of the new campus queen. 

            "Nani?" Meroko squinted at the stage across the lot from her as she accepted a bouquet of flowers.

            "Go Takuto-kun!!!" Ooshige-san's voice carried, and Meroko glanced at the man on stage. She let out a strangled cry and dropped the flowers. She was vaguely aware of her crown falling off as she shook her head wildly, all the while muttering, "no, no no…"

            "Meroko-san?" The man announcing the campus queen contest looked at her nervously. Her eyes brimmed with tears and her bottom lip trembled. She couldn't believe Takuto would go that far. She knew that he had feelings for Mitsuki, but she just couldn't accept them. What did Mitsuki have that she didn't? Meroko had tried so hard to keep them far apart, to keep something like this from occuring.

            "Excuse me." Meroko brushed past the contestants and ran off stage. She had to get away, but to where?

            "Me-chan?" 

            "I-Izumi-kun!?" Meroko jumped, startled, and quickly rubbed at the tears in her eyes. Izumi moved forward until Meroko was trapped between him and a building wall. 

            "Ta-kun did this to you, ne? By kissing Mi-ki?" He moved closer, and Meroko pressed her back against the wall. He gently took her chin and forced her to look at him. 

            "I told you Ta-kun was no good for you, Me-chan."

            "I-Izumi…." Meroko sniffled, then collapsed, her knees too weak to support her anymore. Izumi caught her, and slowly lowered both of them to the ground. 

            "It's okay now, Me-chan." He murmured as he ran his hands through her hair. Meroko cried, unable to speak. 

            _'You will pay, Ta-kun. You and your Mi-ki will pay dearly.'_

~*^-^*~

            Mitsuki pulled back from the kiss, panting. Her eyes were wide with shock, and her lips were swollen. Takuto said nothing as he stared at her, his heavy breathing taking the space of words. 

            "T-Takuto…." Mitsuki raised a hand to her lips, still not really believing what had happened. Her first kiss had been for Eichi! And this was the second time Takuto had kissed her. And like last time, Mitsuki had enjoyed it, which scared her. 

            "Mitsuki! Come on! You're on in ten!" 

            "O-Ooshige-san?" Mitsuki gasped, then her manager was suddenly onstage and dragging both her and Takuto off. Among the chaos and rush of emotions, Mitsuki glanced at the campus queen stage where Meroko had said she would be. There was a bouquet of crumpled flowers and a crown on the stage, both carelessly thrown away. 

            "She knows….Meroko saw…."

~*^-^*~

AN: Okay, I know, really really short, but it's just the beginning ^-^ Waii waii! I just LOVE Izumi-kun! 

::glomps Izumi::

Izumi: …

XD wow, too much sugar for me today! I plan to develop the story from here, and I might make up my own ending and stray form the anime plot a little, but dats what fanfiction is for! I have a few new ideas for FMoS ficcies, many are just one-shots, but lemme finish everything else first ^-^;;

Read and Review Please!

(Ya know, I think I've written that at the end of some of my AN's, and that makes no sense, cause you're suppossed to READ and THEN review, but I said "read" AFTER you should have already read @_@ ::head spinning:: Never mind….)

~Neoshipper~            


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Me's back! ^-^ Les Miz is over ::Sniffles:: I need to keep myself occupied now….::clears throat:: So here's the next chapter fer ya'!

Disclaimer: Ya' know, I seem to forget to put these in ^-^;; FMS doesn't belong to moi. 

~*^-^*~

Mitsuki's cheeks were tainted a permanent blush as she stared intently at the stain on the office rug. Takuto sat silently in front of her, also staring at the ground. Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair. Why had he done it? What had possessed him to do such a thing? He slammed his fist into the wall next to him and Mitsuki jumped, startled. 

"Sorry…" He meant the apology in more than one way. She nodded mutely. He had just opened his mouth to say something when the door was thrown open and Ooshige-san pranced in. 

"Arigatou, Takuto-kun! You saved the princess from the beasts!" She laughed, clearly amused at her own joke. Mitsuki let a small smile steal her nuetral face away. Takuto ignored her. 

"Ne, what's wrong with you guys, You should be happy that it was Takuto and not one of those-Ooh!" Ooshige-san clamped a hand over her mouth as she realized exactly what she was saying. Mitsuki was searching for Eichi-kun, and here she was babbling about the kiss that they had shared on stage. 

"Gomen….I wasn't thinking." 

"It's okay." Mitsuki smiled and looked up at her manager. Ooshige-san grimaced as she saw the hurt, confusion, and love radiating through her eyes. She bit her lip and looked away first. Mitsuki had grown up so fast. Too fast. Love in a way that Mitsuki felt shouldn't have been possible in a twelve year olds' eyes. Infatuation? Yes, but full out love? And for who? Was it really directed towards the unknown Eichi-kun? Or was it now steering towards someone else?

"Ne, Takuto-kun, can you change Mitsuki back now? She can't go home like this." Ooshige-san motioned towards Full Moon. Takuto shook his head and sunk lower in the chair he was in. 

"My powers aren't fully regenerated. We'll have to wait." 

"Oh….well…why don't we go out for a walk or something, ne?" Ooshige-san giggled nervously as the tension in the room grew thicker and thicker. If only she hadn't sent Takuto up on stage. But then what? Mitsuki could have been hurt! Who could go up besides herself? She sweatdropped. 

"Ooshige-san, I'm going to take a walk, is that okay?" Mitsuki stood and looked at her. The manager nodded and stepped away from the door so she could squeeze by. 

"Be back in a half hour!" 

"Hai."

Full Moon's heels clicked down the hallway as she left. Ooshige-san turned to Takuto and sighed. 

"Gomen, Takuto-kun. I didn't mean anything, I just….." She sighed, frustrated, and ran a hand through her hair. What a mess she had made. Where was Wakaouji-sensei when she need him?

"Why?"

"Takuto-kun?"

"Why can't it work out?" Takuto looked up and Ooshige-san's eyes widened. His eyes were a deep, stormy color, filled with turmoil and confusion. Hi face was grim and gave of nothing. 

"Why can't….what work out?" She was pretty sure she had an idea, but she had to hear it to believe what she thought. She was crazy to think that, right?

"Why can't I be with Mitsuki?" 

By Gods, she wasn't crazy. She sucked in a deep breath before exhaling very slowly. What did she say to comfort a shinigami? 

"I shouldn't have gotten close to her…I shouldn't have helped her, I shouldn't have-"

"No!"

Ooshige-san slammed a hand down on the table, staring intently at Takuto. He looked back at her, slightly shocked by her sudden outburst. 

"No. Don't say that. Mitsuki can finally do what she's always wanted to do! You gave that to her! You gave her hope! How can you say that? If you love her, why would you say that? She's so happy. She's so close to finding Eichi, so close and yet…"

Takuto hissed and turned his head away. He didn't need to hear this. It was enough from Mitsuki and Meroko, but now Ooshige-san too?

"Why is everything about Eichi? What's so special about him? Why can't…..why not…..me?" He looked back up at Ooshige-san, his eyes filled with pain and sadness. Her heart went out to him as she watched him suffering silently. 

"Takuto-kun, she needs you. Not just to help her dream come true, but you're her friend, she needs you now more than ever." Ooshige-san placed a hand on his. He stared up at her, his face and eyes neutral once again.

"I can't….I can't keep doing this…." He shook his head and buried his face in his hands, confused and forlorn. 

"I can't….I just can't…."

~*^-^*~

Mitsuki sighed as she walked through the campus grounds. The festivities were pretty much done, and only a few people were left, mainly the clean-up crew. 

"Why…I'm so confused!" She sank down on a bench and rested her head against the cool metal backing. When he had kissed her, she hadn't regretted it. She had enjoyed it. That's what scared her. 

"Ahh, you must be Mi-ki….Ta-kun and Me-chan's charge." 

Mitsuki gasped and looked up startled. A tall, slender man with blonde hair and a funny looking black cap on stood before her. She blinked. 

"H-how did you!? You're…Izumi-kun?" 

"And if I am?" He leaned forward and grabbed her chin in his hand. She struggled, but he moved closer until the tips of their noses were touching. 

"You upset Me-chan, and because of you Ta-kun may become a ghost."

"I-"

He placed a finger against her lips and smiled, a dark smile filled with promises of things to come. She found herself mesmerized by his beauty and charm, and slowly reached up to caress his cheek. Izumi grinned and leaned down, pressing his face against her neck. 

"You're time has come, Mi-ki. You're year is over."

Mitsuki stared at him calmly, eyes blank, and continued to trace her fingers over his chin. 

~*^-^*~

"You will."

"Wakaouji-sense!?" Ooshige-san was both relieved and worried when the doctor walked into the door. Takuto looked up at him, his eyes a silent challenge for him to speak again. 

"Do you even know what Mitsuki was like before you showed up."

Takuto reluctantly shook his head, but said nothing more. Wakaouji-sensei sat down across from him. 

"She had no friends, Takuto. She was sick and miserable, but she never complained. What right do you have to take the one thing most precious to her away?"

"Every right. Does it matter if I do it now or later? She'll be gone by the spring anyway."

SLAP

A thick, heavy silence followed as a red hand print slowly began to show on Takuto's cheek. 

"O-Ooshige-san…." Wakaouji stared at her in shock. She was mad. More than mad. Her hands were clenched tightly into fists at her sides and she stood tall and rigid. 

"How dare you." Her voice was barely a controlled whisper, a harsh, raspy, wavering sound. Takuto stared at her wide-eyed, a hand cradling his injured cheek. 

"Do you know what you're saying!? Do you really want Mitsuki to just die!? Do you!?" She was screaming now, a shrill sound that echoed throughout the building. Wakaouji-sensei jumped up and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down if at all a little. 

"You can't want that Takuto, you love her….don't you? Do you really want to see her die without fulfilling the one dream she has? Do you?" Her voice was trembling and her eyes were filled with tears. For the first time in a long time Ooshige-san collapsed and let Wakaouji-sensei cradle her as she cried. 

Takuto was about to speak when a strong pang in his chest stopped him. His eyes widened. 

"Mitsuki." 

"Takuto-kun?" 

Wakaouji-sensei asked, but Takuto was already sprinting out the door towards his charge, feeling a great sense of danger. 

~*^-^*~

"That's a good girl. This won't hurt at all." 

Izumi pulled back from Mitsuki, but she made no move to get up and run or cry for help. She stared at him blankly, waiting. Izumi grinned and held out his palm allowing a small green light to erupt from it. The light grew until he held a glowing bow and arrow in his hands. 

"Say goodbye to your Ta-kun, Mi-ki." Izumi snickered as he lifted the bow and pulled the arrow back, setting it into place. He aimed at Mistuki's chest. 

"IZUMI!!!" 

Takuto hit the shinigami from the side, and the two men went rolling to the side, the arrow shot straight up into the air, missing the intended target. 

"You idiot!" Izumi hissed as he jumped into the air, floating. Takuto glared at him from his position on the ground. 

"You are a fool, Ta-kun. I shall enjoy seeing you as a ghost." Izumi grinned before disappearing, leaving no trace of anything behind. 

Takuto panted heavily, hunched over. He had felt her in danger, had felt Izumi's presence. He turned towards the girl on the bench. She hadn't moved, still staring peacefully ahead of her, waiting for an arrow that was not coming. 

Takuto choked on something between a cry of relief and anger and quickly stumbled over to the girl on the bench. If he had only had his powers back, he could have made it to her sooner. He kneeled down before her and placed his hands on either side of her body. 

"Mitsuki…" He breathed her name as he raised a shaking hand to cup her cheek. She didn't move, didn't flinch. He screamed in frustration and punched the bench, only wincing as pain traveled up his arm. 

"Mistuki, please. Wake up. You have to wake up. You haven't finished singing yet, It's not your time to go. Please, Mitsuki…." Takuto grabbed her body and pulled it tightly against him. She was cold, so cold. A sign that she had truly been ready to leave this world. He held her tighter, burying his head in the side of her neck. 

"Please…"

"T-Takuto?" 

Her voice was soft, but held confusion and fear. Takuto pulled back until they were an arms' length away before looking into her eyes. They were wide, shocked, scared.

"Thank God." Takuto brought her back to his chest and let out a long shuddering breath. Mitsuki shivered and clung to him before he heard a muffled sound. 

"Mistuki?" 

She whimpered and buried her face against his shirt. Takuto sighed and just held her. He knew that Mitsuki didn't cry, even though she had been terrified, and only seconds away from death. No, if-when Mistuki's time came, Takuto would be there for her. He wouldn't do it Izumi's way. No, there were other ways to catch a soul. 

Takuto murmured in her ear as he rocked her back and forth. He would give anything to have his powers back right now, to be able to change her back into the Mitsuki he knew and loved and to take her far away from everything. 

"Takuto…"

She sighed his name before her breathing slowed and she was sleeping in the security of his arms. As he stood with her cradled against his chest, he kissed away the one tear slipping down her cheek. 

"They're right Mitsuki. I can't just leave you." He said as he carried her back to where Ooshige-san and Wakaouji-sensei were. 

~*^-^*~

AN: Wow, I was on the beginning of my fifth page. I got so into writing this I didn't even realize ^-^;; This chapter was a lot of letting go emotions and describing how each character felt, particularly Mitsuki and Takuto. You see, I feel that a lot of people don't realize (or don't want to) how deep his feelings for her are. 

In the beginning, I think he feels for her like a sister. But as time goes on, you know where this is heading ^-^;; But for example, when **SPOILER** They go to America after winning the new artist of the year award, Takuto thinks it was better if he had stayed home because he knows how he feels about Mitsuki now, unlike before back in Japan (Awww!) and then he goes on saying he doesn't deserve her and he's a shinigami and she's human ::sniffles:: 

I think that's one of the reasons Takuto is one of my favorite anime characters. He's pretty emotional for a guy, and it's not like (no offense) Tamahome and Miaka (Fushigi Yuugi) where they fall in love at first sight (well, nearly close to first sight. Maybe second or third XD). Takuto's feelings are deep, and even Meroko notices it too. Mitsuki and Takuto have a lot in common, and it's not just some shallow crush. 

Wow, that's enough rambling for now. Better stop before I get so absorbed in a one-sided argument with myself that I keep going on and on XD Does anyone agree with me? I'd really like to know if this is just me…

~*Neoshipper*~


End file.
